


The Taste of Kale

by rarabro



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Unrequited Love, implied fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 21:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rarabro/pseuds/rarabro
Summary: Lena and Kara continue their brunch dates while Kara is hung up on the bitterness of kale.





	The Taste of Kale

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to pop this story out before bed. I've been hung up on how Kara feels about now coming to terms with her feelings towards Lena. The idea of Kara not being a fan of kale just fueled it.
> 
> Also these two smile too much? I love them, but they're gonna be the death of me.

There was an exquisiteness that Lena brought with her to their brunch meet-ups, Kara learned. In her own experience, she considered "brunch dates" to be of middle class, generic nature. Even for being renowned as an audacious eater, most of her casual brunch meet ups consisted of modest meals: burgers and shakes, unlimited pancakes, and perhaps soup on the rainy days.

Lena had a unique taste for food. She was as much of an adventurous eater as Kara, yet her meals held a certain flare to it - atmosphere included. Lena's food tastes were far more expansive and internationally tested than Kara's, and she decided to use this as an advantage to their brunch outings.

Their fist brunch date (Kara bashfully adds an emphasis to the idea of it being a date to herself) was planned hastily and located several blocks from CatCo. Lena was able to meet up at the burger joint on her lunch break, and the two instinctively took to enjoying the rustic atmosphere as well as the grease and cheap beer. As a result, Lena became gently flushed by the end of the meal and Kara, through her own soft charisma and jokes, felt a flush of her own radiating from her cheeks.

Kara began to notice the shift of being in Lena's presence during the span of their brunch dates. It began so subtly, she couldn’t even being to pinpoint the when, but it occurred during the span of their sporadic meals.

Occasionally she would find herself thinking of Lena’s company - even if she was spending time with Mon-El. Kara would spend time being more attentive to her cell phone or become engrossed in hew own thoughts surrounding the idea of Lena. A certain bitterness would creep in with her wistful thoughts, and she did her best to stifle it. But yet, even with the bitterness she could taste in the back of her throat, the thought of Lena continuously left Kara feeling a virtuous warmth radiating in her ribcage. It was during this time frame she decided to stop dissecting those emotions.

Kara started to notably feel this twinge at the introduction of Jack Spheer. As Lena sat across from Kara in her kitchen and shyly spoke of her romantic intimacy between the two, Kara felt the same bitterness haunt it’s way into the back of her throat and it was all she could do to swallow it back down.

At her formal introduction of Jack, Kara wished her super abilities included invisibility; yet, even in that darkest second of questionable discomfort, Kara found herself overwhelmingly flustered at Lena’s praise. As she recovered from her over reactive laughter, her hand crawled to her face and shoulder, and she asked herself the important question of “Why does it matter, Kara?” She dismissed herself before she vocalized her answer.

The brunch spot of Lena’s choosing was a Portuguese restaurant that met about halfway between L-Corp and CatCo. A light rain snuck up on National City, and Kara found herself waiting in the homely warmth of the restaurant, picking apart a supply of breadsticks, and fondly sifting through thoughts of Lena.

Kara’s thoughts remained murky and tied to the idea of Jack Spheer, yet ended in the abyss of Lena Luthor. She felt an amount of shame for her meek jealousy of the recently deceased, yet the thought of Lena and Jack erotically entwined left a rash of heat at her neck and discomfort in her chest. She felt absurd for feeling the pettiness of resentment - not only for a dead man - but for a man who Lena left to strengthen her own character. It was a trait that Kara admired most in Lena.

As if on wish fulfillment, Lena suddenly appeared in the compact restaurant, her heels making a beeline towards Kara.

“Sorry I’m late, Kara,” she flashed her stunning and apologetic smile and took the seat across from her, “Jack’s mother finally got back to me.”

“Oh, no - it’s all right,” genuine concern marked Kara’s face. “Are you okay? Is there anything I can do?”

Lena’s face softened at Kara’s kindness, “She’s . . . enduring. Jack’s family is making funeral arrangements at the moment. They plan to bury him next week. She knew I still loved Jack as a friend, and wanted to thank me for all I did for him,” her eyes lost focus for only a few seconds. “She’s certainly one of the strongest women I’ve ever met.”

“I’m sure she can give Supergirl a run for her money,” Kara gave a sorrowful smile.

Lena returned the smile and met Kara’s eyes for several seconds, and Kara felt as though she was peeling through her clothes to find her secret identity.

The moment was, thankfully, interrupted by the waiters arrival. Kara looked expectantly at Lena, in an expression that read “surprise me!” Lena ordered, “The kale and white bean stew for the two of us would be delectable right now.”

The waiter nodded and retreated to the kitchen. When Lena returned to face her (brunch) date, it was to find a face of surprise slapped onto Kara’s face.

“What is it?” a smile hung in Lena’s voice.

“Uh . . . ,” Kara took a moment to recover. “Kale?”

Lena's laughter filled their small corner, “It’s just kale, Kara! It’s not going to hurt you. Come on, when was the last time you tried it.”

“I think when I was about twelve. Alex let me try her smoothie and I was expecting it to be sweet. It tasted worse than anything on this planet.”

Lena’s nose crinkled playfully at her accidental (but literal) exaggeration. “I’m sure there’s worse things in the world.”

Kara returned her most charming smile, “And should anyone find it, they’re more than welcome to allow me to taste test.”

The two seemed to be caught in a bubble of their own affection for several moments. They were pleasantly absorbed in each other’s presence, and it didn’t seem overbearing or uncomfortable. It was something that brought about the radiance in Kara that slipped out at the thought of Lena.

Lena was the first to bust the bubble as she leaned back and looked to the ground. “How’s Mike?”

“Mike?” Kara was still reeling from the moment, “Oh! Mon - Mike! Yes, he’s doing great. Fine.”

“I was hoping we’d be able to properly have that double date. Maybe next time you can invite him?”

“Yeah, maybe,” Kara suddenly felt the need to avoid the subject of him. “Who would you bring?” Kara hoped the question sounded casual as she picked apart her breadsticks.

Lena quirked an eyebrow in thought. Just as Kara began to wonder how appropriate of a question that was, Lena broke into a breathless laugh.

“Kara Danvers. You’re the best date I could ask for.”

Kara found herself blushing through the honesty of Lena’s response, and despite her own soft laughter, was thankful for the interruption at the appearance of their meal.

The table grew too silent as Lena took a bite of the rich stew. It was because of this unique silence from Kara the Lena looked up, impressed. “Finally something you won’t eat.”

Kara held her hand to her face. “I think I have an answer for you,” Kara’s voice was muffled and Lena raised her eyebrows in confusion. “My Kryptonite is kale.”

Lena sat for a moment processing their previous conversation, before passing Kara her plate of breadsticks, “Well, we can’t have you starve . . . .”

The rest of their meal continued on comfortably, and despite the subject of double dates no longer being touched, Kara continued to think of Jack, and more specifically, the kind of person Lena would be on a date with.

The bitterness of kale still hung in the back of Kara’s throat despite the sweetness Lena’s presence brought.


End file.
